theppgzfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Blossom/@comment-36.75.95.166-20170425124823/@comment-197.86.134.232-20180508155900
Spider-Armor 10: Alien Swarm Blossom Akatsutsumi: Spider-Armor, did you ask Darth-Anakin if we could use the Comm Center? Spider-Armor: Do you want to start solving this thing or look for a permission slip? 1 of 1 found this interesting | Share this Sonic-Boom: I could figure out the password. Blossom Akatsutsumi: That would be a huge violation of trust. Sonic-Boom: And regulations. Well, I guess Spider-Armor is really on his own this time. I'm sure he'll be fine. I mean he's all grown up and everything. Blossom Akatsutsumi: pause Break the code. 1 of 1 found this interesting | Share this Spider-Armor: I don't know what to say. And I can't wait to test her out. Sonic-Boom: Oh, you're not driving. I said I was going to give you the car. That was before you bailed on the team. I'm keeping her. Spider-Armor: Oh, I'm driving. Sonic-Boom: How do you figure? Spider-Armor: Armodrillo would be happy to throw the car to Missouri. 1 of 1 found this interesting | Share this Sonic-Boom: Is it a weapon? Does it fire? Can it blow stuff up? See, this is important information for a perspective buy. Is this interesting? | Share this Super-Thor: You're working with him? Spider-Armor: to Blossom Actually I'm working with her. Sonic-Boom doesn't really work. He just stands around flexing his muscles. Sonic-Boom: Yeah? How about I flex them in your face? Is this interesting? | Share this Blossom Akatsutsumi: Sonic-Boom, this Rosalie Octavius. She's a plumber's helper like us. Rosalie Octavius: Not like you, Blossom. None of my ancestors were aliens. I don't have any cool powers to rely on. Is this interesting? | Share this Spider-Armor: She's one of us. Blossom Akatsutsumi: She WAS one of us. You have no idea who she is now. You CAN'T trust her. Spider-Armor: Evidently, I can't trust anyone. I can't even trust Darth-Anakin. Darth-Anakin: enters Trust me to do what? Blossom Akatsutsumi: Hey Darth-Anakin. We can't trust you to make soup without putting in baked moths or lizard gizzards in it. Darth-Anakin: Mmm. That sounds like a pretty good combo. Is this interesting? | Share this Sonic-Boom: Whoever you are. You picked the wrong place to break into. You're gonna be one fried, roasted and baked... stands up Sonic-Boom: …woman? Spider-Armor: It's okay, Darth-Anakin. You probably don't recognize her she's... Darth-Anakin: It's not okay. She's an Octavius. Is this interesting? | Share this Darth-Anakin: Spider-Armor stay away from her. The Octavius family is blacklisted. There can be no interaction between them and the plumbers. Spider-Armor: That's the way you see it. The way I see it. A friend is in trouble. And she's the best link we had to those chips and the freak who's controlling them. A whole lot more people could end up in trouble besides Rosalie and her husband. Is this interesting? | Share this Darth-Anakin: I order you stay away from her! Spider-Armor: Sorry, Darth-Anakin. I'm not following that order. Blossom Akatsutsumi: Spider-Armor! You can't break plumber ranks! Darth-Anakin, don't let him do this. Darth-Anakin: It's not up to me. He's made his choice. Spider-Armor: Sonic-Boom? Sonic-Boom: Somebody's gotta stay here and look after the old man. Blossom Akatsutsumi: Sonic-Boom! Stop him! Spider-Armor: Don't worry. I can take care of myself. Is this interesting? | Share this Blossom Akatsutsumi: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Sonic-Boom: That we're going against orders and are no better than Spider-Armor. Blossom Utonium: You HAD to mention it. Is this interesting? | Share this Rosalie Octavius: What was that? Spider-Armor: The most obnoxious muscle car in the world. We're taking a detour. Is this interesting? | Share this Sonic-Boom: I don't know who's behind all this, BUT THEY'RE GONNA FIX MY CAR! Is this interesting? | Share this Sonic-Boom: Spider-Armor as Armodrillo is picking up blue scarf hedgehog’s car Oh no. Don't do what I think you're gonna do. Is this interesting? | Share this Blossom Akatsutsumi: Spider-Armor, didn't Rosalie just lead you into a nest of techno-organic zombies? Spider-Armor: She's coming. And for two things. A: she's in too much danger on her own now. B: I trust her. Is this interesting? | Share this Spider-Armor: I'm doing it because I know what it's like. To be on your own in a tough situation you never chose to be in. I didn't ask to be stuck with this. It just happened. And no one who isn't me knows how that feels. Rosalie Octavius: I think I do. Is this interesting? | Share this Spider-Armor: Spider-Armor's being choked by Darth-Anakin We have to restrain me but be careful not to... absorbs some material and knocks Darth-Anakin out Spider-Armor: hurt him. Sonic-Boom: looks at Sonic-Boom What? He's restrained. Is this interesting? | Share this Rosalie Octavius: Darth-Anakin has disappeared Now what? Sonic-Boom: Like it or not, he usually tells us what to do. We need him. Spider-Armor: No we don't. He needs us. We have to find the queen and stop her. Helping Max is going to be the least of our problems. Wherever the alien queen is, that's where we find your father and Max. We stop her. We stop the spread of the chips. Is this interesting? | Share this Blossom Akatsutsumi: Come on. They're taking over the world by 24 hour shipping? Is this interesting? | Share this Blossom Akatsutsumi: I'm sorry, Rosalie. But Sonic-Boom may be right. If it's a choice between one man and the entire human race. Rosalie Octavius: You said you'd save him! It's not his fault. He's being controlled by the queen. Sonic-Boom: his hands on Spider-Armor's shoulders Spider-Armor, listen to me. I know this is hard, but unless you take out this guy, the whole world falls. You know what Darth-Anakin would do. Spider-Armor: I don't know what Darth-Anakin would do. But I know what I wouldn't do. I don't destroy victims. I save them! Is this interesting? | Share this Blossom Akatsutsumi: I think the Omnitrix can turn you into one of these things, but I'm not so sure it can keep you in control once it does. You may become a permanent slave to the hive. Sonic-Boom: A turbo charged killer weapon slave. Rosalie Octavius: Spider-Armor, no! I don't want to lose you too. Spider-Armor: We're out of options. I have to put my faith in the Omnitrix. Is this interesting? | Share this Alien Queen: You were a fool to transform into a drone! I can easily defeat ANY puny drone. Spider-Armor (as Nanomech): I'm not just any drone. I'm half-drone, half-human. Drones can adapt. And humans never give up! Is this interesting? | Share this Darth-Anakin: Angrily You've got a lot of gall. Disobeying orders. Defying my authority! Spider-Armor: Darth-Anakin. I was just... Grandpa Max: You know what that kind of behavior gets you? hugs Spider-Armor Is this interesting? | Share this Spider-Armor: You should be thanking your wife. If it wasn't for Rosalie, I'd be at a school football game right now. Rosalie Octavius: He's just being modest. Sonic-Boom: Spider-Armor modest? Impossible. Is this interesting? | Share this Rosalie Octavius: We make a great team. Blossom Akatsutsumi: We're more than that. We're Plumbers. to Darth-Anakin Blossom Akatsutsumi: And the Plumbers have a pretty great leader. Darth-Anakin: Indeed they do. Spider-Armor, what would you say if I asked you to step in? Spider-Armor: What? Darth-Anakin: Well, I'm not getting any younger. And believe me, I've been waiting for this moment long enough. Noteworthy Events Major Events Spider-Armor and the gang encounter Rosalie Octavius, seeking for their help. Spider-Armor obtains a new DNA sample (Nanomech). Spider-Armor receives the Spiderman van as a late birthday present from Sonic-Boom. Debuts Rosalie Octavius Doctor Octopus Omnitrix Alien Debuts Nanomech Minor Events The Plumber HQ is first seen. Characters Spider-Armor Blossom Akatsutsumi Sonic-Boom Rosalie Octavius Darth-Anakin Doctor Octopus Knuckles-Boom Iron-Lantern Super-Thor Wolver-Pool Hulk-Lantern Super Batgirl Villains The Queen Nanochips Aliens Used (from Spider-Armor) Ghostfreak (selected alien was Omnitrix-Symbiote) Armodrillo Nanomech (first appearance) Actors Andrew Rhodes - Spider-Armor Emiri Katō - Blossom Akatsutsumi Roger Craig Smith - Sonic-Boom Donna Murphy - Rosalie Octavius Hayden Christensen - Darth-Anakin Efrem Zimbalist Jr. - Doctor Octopus/Doctor Otto Octavius TRAVIS WILLINGHAM - KNUCKLES-BOOM Iron Lantern - Himself Super-Thor - Himself Wolver-pool - Himself Hulk-Lantern - Himself Super Batgirl - Herself Wendy Cutler - The Decoy Queen Nanochips/Microchips - Themselves Jeff Bennett - Ghostfreak (Spider-Armor) Dee Bradley Baker - Armodrillo (Spider-Armor), and Nanomech (Spider-Armor)